The long-term objective of this application is to implement a clinical research training program at MMC. This program will expand the cadre of well-trained, minority clinical researchers as an approach to fostering careers in clinical investigation that will address racial and ethnic health disparities. The specific aims of this application are to: 1) implement a core didactic and experiential curriculum for clinical research training that spans the spectrum of translational science, ranging from molecular medicine to epidemiology and providing the conceptualization, fundamental skills, and methodology needed for well-trained independent clinical investigators; 2) ensure that the curriculum is scientifically-sound, pertinent in addressing the areas of health disparities and health issues affecting underserved and minority populations, and grounded in adult learning theory; 3) ensure that the curriculum is flexible enough to allow differentiation of trainees into a variety of areas of clinical research, meet institutional needs, and encourage new areas of scientific pursuit; 4) incorporate local and national strategies to recruit well-qualified doctoral and postdoctoral candidates to the program; 5) develop an administrative structure that supports the program, giving it cohesion, providing guidance in the selection of the mentoring committee, and overall support of the trainees' career development; 6) assure that the completion of program requirements results in the Master's Degree of Clinical Investigation (MSCI); 7) implement an evaluation process that allows for close monitoring of trainees' progress, mentoring, and continued improvement of the curricular and research components of the program; and 8) emphasize the multidisciplinary focus of the program in providing training to physicians, dentists, and other doctorally-qualified individuals.